A Different Take
by Blair.The.Adorable
Summary: This is a role-play my friend and I are doing. I am posting it here b/c I want to see reactions. There are two major couples at work. Lily and James, Sirius and O/C. The core of the rp is Lily finds James after she ends an abusive relationship.


This is a role-play that a friend and I have been working on. I want to know what people think of what we've done thus far. i want them to look at this as if it were a story, as well, just with duel authors. Give advice, offer ideas for the characters/plot, anything. I'm open to all constructive criticism.

Minor editing has been done for glaring mistakes, but aside from that, anything you find was left behind because it is possibly a stylistic choice.

* * *

_'So why did you break up with Thomas again?'_

_'You know the answer to that. I'm not giving it again.'_

Lily Evans did appreciate questions on her life. She mostly did not appreciate questions that pertained to her now ex-boyfriend Thomas Grey, for whom she had ended things after almost one year of serious dating. She also did not enjoy people assuming that the only reason she broke up with said boyfriend was because of a certain raven-haired young man who had a knack for following her about and professing his love for her on occasion. A certain James Potter, who she would rather not think about presently.

From below she could hear the beginnings of the Quidditch after party, people slowly filing in, bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey being opened as the conversations grew louder and louder. And for the first time in her entire Hogwarts career, she was being forced to attend. Apparently it would help her 'let loose' or 'unwind' for being so uptight.

Muttering something in frustration she pushed herself from the edge of her bed, rifling through her clothes as she bit her lower lip. What does one wear to a Quidditch after party? Oh Merlin, she was going to loose her bloody mind.

Settling on a simple grey skirt that ended just above her knees and a dark green knit sweater she opted out to wrapping a dark blue scarf around her neck. Her long red locks hung loosely, a slight curl to them, which framed her face nicely. Was this alright? She did not have any red to wear for the occasion; she figured her hair would be enough for that.

Sighing in frustration Lily somehow ended up at her bed, falling back onto the mattress as she closed her eyes for a few brief moments.

She was not in love with James Potter.

Granted, this year he had changed. Instead of hexing students she normally caught him doing his schoolwork. And instead of looking down up her skirt he held doors open for her. He'd even gone out of his way to politely ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend.

But she'd said no. What kind of a girl accepts a date three weeks after dumping her boyfriend? Certainly not Lily. Though for some odd reason her first instinct had been to accept his invitation.

It was just because of his charm he'd developed as of late. More and more women were stalking him and Black; whispering and giggling with each step in the corridors. Of course Lily would like to believe she wasn't like them; but yet every time he used that silly nickname, or touched her in any sort of way her stomach would tie itself into knots, her skin flushing a color red enough to match her hair.

But she was not in love with him. She merely did not loathe him as much as she used to. That was normal, wasn't it?

Rolling her eyes, cursing herself quietly the young witch slowly began to stand. She put her wand carefully into a pocket of her skirt, her fingertips running over a letter from her mother. Lily's eyes briefly prickled with warm tears, remembering the news her mother had so eloquently put into writing to inform her that her father was slowly dying. The Muggle doctors said he had less than a year to live.

Having not told anyone yet she carefully folded the paper back up, slipping it into her sock drawer among her many others letters from her mother. No, no was not the time to dwell on any of this.

Taking in a deep breath she pushed the door open, walking down to the Common Room as she attempted to ignore the whispers and glares from many a young woman who were, apparently, awaiting the arrival of one Sirius Black and James Potter.

Merlin, all she wanted to do was find her best friend. Was that so wrong?

The warm water of the shower was pounding against his back, helping ease the knots and tension of his muscles as the young man took in a steady breath. Just what he needed after another grueling Quidditch game. He had rather enjoyed though, in all honesty. The satisfaction he always got from bludgering Lucius Malfoy in the face was one he would never forget. Nor would he forget the look on his face after the fact. As if Sirius had some managed to moon him and do the chicken dance all in the same moment. He'd mumble some incoherent insult and ride off, and Sirius could always swear he'd see a tear run down the man's cheek. Was he cruel? Perhaps. Deranged? That was also most likely true. Human? Bloody Merlin, that he was. No man could resist. It was like James with Severus now. He and Lily weren't friends; so he couldn't go off and hex him whenever he pleased. But did he want to? Nearly every single day. Or every single time James caught him looking at Evans, eyeing her in the way that he always did. As if she was some sort of goddess sent from above; and he was the mortal chosen to love and adore her.

Sirius nearly snorted at the thought.

He began to clean himself up then, whistling a light tune to himself as he did so. It was one he had learned from James' mother this past summer, living with the Potter's. It seemed his own deranged mother had had enough of him and had sent him packing. Not that Sirius minded. This family was far closer to him than his own blood. He could have sworn as soon as he had closed the door to head off his mother had allowed all of her friends to return from their hiding spots and had a huge, rather obnoxious party. But he had left. And it had been the most stress-free summer of his life. Then he'd returned to school. And the knots that plagued him returned; the homework and piles of essay's, not to mention all of the full moon's. His life was certainly not the easiest, though many assumed merely by the number of women Sirius was with that it was. That certainly was not the case, especially considering he hadn't even been with more than two this past year. That was mostly because the full moon's were taking more an affect on Remus and normally. That was due to the fact that after Severus called Evan's a mudblood in the middle of the hallway James had hexed him nearly to death until Evans had intervened.

Severus now took great delight in snarling at them, cackling like the bastard he was when they asked him for a potion every month. Dumbledore couldn't do a thing, and they were bloody stuck.

And so now every full moon they returned bloodied and broken, bandaging themselves before slipping into bed, attempting to hide their cuts and bruises the best the next day. Though that always proved difficult. For Dumbledore had told them time and time again, they could not go to the Hospital Wing for help. For if someone found out about Remus; their whole operation would go end. And Sirius Black was not a man who abandoned his friends.

Turning off the tap he grabbed a towel, drying himself off as he changed into a pair of jeans and a simple black t shirt. "Oi! Prongs!" He bellowed into the change room, holding the door open as he did so.

"Let's go! We're missing the entire party at this rate!" That most likely wasn't true. If anything it was only just starting to get good now. At any rate, he wanted to get there, have a few Butterbeers, and simply run up and hide in their room before any drunk girls had a chance to follow after him.

"C'mon! I even heard Evans was going! Can't miss that now can you?" He added, a smirk growing on his lips as he awaited a response. Which would most likely be James tossing some sort of heavy object towards him.

The music could be heard even from the change room, as he put his towel over his shoulder. If anything, he could use the party as a means of escape for a few hours.

* * *

Thank Merlin for showers. Grief, pain, dirt, and yuck could all be removed with the downpour of water. After a rough Quidditch game, Allison treasured nothing more than a shower. It was one of the best parts of her week. Well, after the game, that is. Each of the five Sweebe's who'd attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy before her had played on one House team or the other, so there was no question as to whether or not she would play Quidditch. It was difficult to be a girl on the team, though. As far as the Gryffindor Quidditch team went, Allison was the only one. There was a female chaser on the Ravenclaw House team, but they two of them never interacted. One would think they would be thicker than thieves, but it had gone in the opposite direction.

Dark brown hair flowing down over her shoulders, Ally was checking her lower back for blemishes. She'd taken a bludger to the back and nearly been thrown from her broom during the match. Boys purposefully aimed for her because she was a girl. Many believed that she had no place in the world of men's sports and were willing to go out of their way to prove it to her. Guys on her own team would take shots at her, verbally, though things had gotten better over time. She'd played since fourth year, so you would think that they would have completely gotten over their selves by now, but no dice. At least there wasn't anything on her back. That she could see…

It was easier to get ready for the after parties in the Gryffindor Girls' locker room than it was in her own shared dormitory room. There were so many girl in there, so little time to relax after the immediate stress of a game…it just wasn't worth it. As much as she loved girl time, explaining why she wasn't having the nurse heal all of her injuries wasn't worth it, either. Allison was good friends with a lot of the Quidditch crowd, so there was no use in causing problems when they were trying to stick to the traditions in sports that they knew.

Satisfied with her make up, Allison strutted herself to the longer mirror to check her full appearance. Black ruffled skirt that gave a slight flounce when she walked, dark blue form fitted shirt, and a pair of purple flip flops that would be changed out for heels upon reaching the Common Room, because heels on these stones was killer, completed her ensemble. There was a light chill in the air, but experience had taught Ally that once you started dancing, there was no need for a sweater or any other form of warm weather wear. It was a little gross to be sweating while trying to be close to a guy on the dance floor.

Hair tucked behind her ears for the duration of the trek back to the Common Room, Allison held her heels by the straps in one hand and her wand in the other. One of the great things about these parties was you didn't need to bring anything with you because it was all provided for you. Oh, and the other thing was never having to look far for a dance partner. Dancing was a great was to just get down and have some fun without committing to anything. There was never an issue of having to commit for Ally, though, when there was never a boy who'd approached her that had Allison wanting more than a snog or petting. Several boys came back for seconds and thirds, with one, Joseph Sallington, being the only frequent flyer.

The festivities could be heard down the corridor from the Gryffindor Common Room. If there were any question as to the location of the Common Room, those had been answered now. Oh well, what was the harm? Slipping her flip-flops off, Allison slipped her heels on and looked the portrait of The Fat Lady in the eyes. "Jelly filament," she commanded, standing her ground as the portrait swung open and granted her entrance while the sounds of the party assaulted her senses. Stepping inside, she tossed her shoes in the corner of the room and slid her wand into the little pocket that ran the length of her mid thigh-sized skirt. Time for a party. "Whoo!"

"No she's not," James complained from his spot on his back on Sirius' bed. Someone else's bed was always better than his own. "Lily has never attended one of these parties and I doubt she would do it now." Especially not after she'd just broken up with that skeeze ball. What she ever saw in him was beyond James.

That rat bastard used to be friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. When James started showing real interest in Lily in fourth year, suddenly Thomas noticed the ginger beauty as well. And then proceeded to challenge James to a contest of who could have her first. Or so it seemed. Either way, James had been happy for Lily because she was happy. Well, he wanted to be happy for her. Who could ever be truly happy when their heart was being crushed with the grip of a hawk, talons and all?

"And why should I care if she's going?" James had been ready for almost twenty minutes now, but not so secretly dwelling on his dilemma with his dream girl. If only she wanted him too…maybe now was the time to stop all of this. It was a party, after all. She still didn't want him and had made that perfectly clear after denying him in front of all her friends. He wasn't good enough for her even now and never would be. There were dozens of girls willing to soothe his aching soul all waiting downstairs.

Why was he thinking that way? Lily was the perfect girl for him. Even when he'd had other girlfriends…if you could call them that, he'd imagined her face on them when kissing. There was no way to make this work out without her in the picture. His heart would have to really sever in two before he could move on from this siren. Unfortunately, the metaphor only went to the first part of the definition of a siren. She called to him, but she didn't want him. She never wanted him. If he hadn't forced himself into her field of vision day after day, Lily Evans wouldn't know that James Potter existed. Okay, that probably wasn't true either, but he was despairing now.

Flicking his wand at the top of the four-poster bed, he smirked at the purple spirals spreading across the wood. Oh, charms class. Fun stuff. There had been a time when he'd considered charming Lily into liking him. Then he'd considered a love potion. But, it wasn't fair to force her to like him. It wouldn't result in true happiness. And he wanted that. With her. But, if not with him, then Lily deserved it with someone who would treat her right. That was definitely not Thomas, though!

* * *

Lily knew that yell. Ally was here? Her head immediately snapped from the conversation, a rather dull one with a third year who looked as though he was going to try and snog her at any moment.

Blinking she excused herself politely, taking another sip of what was it - her third, possibly fourth? - Firewhiskey. Or were they Butterbeers?

She wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she hadn't drank anything more than one or two since fourth year, and tonight something snapped within her. Something that told her that she needed to let loose; to let go for just one night.

The only issue was that she was a rather honest drunk. Not that she was drunk, just perhaps a little tipsier than how she liked to get. All she needed to do now was to avoid James Potter at all costs. Or he would certainly figure out sooner rather than never her feelings for him.

"Ally? Ally where are you? Merlin," Lily said through the crowd of people, their other friend Monica on her arm, gently guiding people through the crowd.

"Potter's not here yet, Lils. I think you're safe. Perhaps he's thinking of a strategy to win you over?" Her blonde friend teased as Lily's nose scrunched in distaste at the comment. Without a word they continued through the crowd, ignoring the cries and shouts from people as they did various drinking tasks.

But Lily felt good, truthfully. There was a warmth spreading through her body; and while she could not perhaps walk in a terribly straight line, it was good enough anyway.

Finally, she spotted her friend. Her friend who had dressed up far more than Lily had. Rolling her eyes the red haired witch laughed quietly; though truthfully she always knew Ally was a beautiful young woman.

She just hoped no other men recognized it tonight. Especially one Sirius Black; for he'd never admit it, had been pining after her for a while now.

But she was not going to tell her that.

"Ally!" Lily cried, her head fuzzy as she approached her friend, taking her hands as her cheeks were visibly flushed from the commotion and few drinks. "You played marvelously, as always. And -" Lily took another sip here, "I came to this silly party. Are you happy now?" She added, a grin on her lips as she did so.

Her eyes briefly skimmed the crowd. No cheers for Potter or Black; where on earth were they? She ignored a look from Monica as she cleared her throat, turning back to her friend.

Apparently Potter wasn't coming. So what was the point of going anyway? Her slightly tipsy mind did not even correct herself, playing with the end of her blue scarf, ignoring the looks and whispers boys were giving them - watching the three of them as if they were animals ready to be hunted.

That certainly was not the case.

Sirius rolled his eyes from the bathroom, tossing his wet down onto James, who had taken solace in his own bed.

"Oh get off it, Prongs. If you just got off your lazy arse you could win her over. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Merlin - it's so obvious in that alone," Sirius replied simply, though he was telling the truth. He was not the type of friend who simply said things to help his best mate feel better.

He meant them.

And he had seen the way Evans looked at Potter; just when he wasn't looking at her (which he didn't think was possible, Prongs was always watching her). During class, between classes, during meals, after meals, in the hallways - it was ridiculous. But whenever he brought it up James would continue whining, and it would make him contemplate ripping out all of his hair even more.

"Well is Ally going to be there? Is that why you're rushing?" Remus asked from a few feet away, his head buried in a book about some plant rubbish.

Sirius glared over at his friend, tossing one of his Quidditch gloves in the direction of the young man. "Shut it Moony," Sirius grumbled as his friend grinned.

"Ah, yes of course. I touched the sensitive spot that is Ally, haven't I?" Remus replied innocently, soliciting another glare from his friend as he laughed quietly.

As much as Sirius hated to admit it, Remus had a point. Over the course of the past few months while Evans was sulking about her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, he and Ally had somehow struck up a conversation here and there, somehow becoming friends in the process.

But would he ever admit his feelings? Merlin no. She deserved someone better, at any rate.

"Anyway, I just finished talking to Monica. And she had to go because it seems Lily has had a few Butterbeer's and is rather enjoying her time at the party. So, Prongs, get your arse out there and get her before Thomas has another chance. Do you really want to watch her go out with that bloke for another year?" Remus asked Sirius looked over to him, watching as he sent a charm up along the wood of his four-post bed.

That was it.

No more sulking James.

"C'mon then," Sirius finally spoke, smacking his friend's arm lightly. "Stop complaining and get out there, you hear me? Be the man we both know you to be. The man that Evans can't stop gawking at. Because if I can guess Evans is anything like she was in fourth year -" The only time he'd seen her drunk; and believe him, she had been rather intoxicated that night. "She's as truthful with a little bit of liquor inside of her as she was then. So what if she's tipsy? She'll make her feelings known the moment she walks in the room. And then you'll owe me that Butterbeer at Hogsmeade," Sirius said, as if the final word, walking over to the door as he opened it.

"Hurry up then!"

So what if he just wanted to see Ally? Who gave a bloody care? He ignored Remus' smirk towards him as the young man looked towards James once more.

"Go on Prongs," He added, his tone more gentle as he nodded towards the door.

* * *

Allison could hear her name being called, but she had no idea where it was originating. The noise level was disorienting just well enough that she couldn't even tell who was calling after her. Well, Mumma Sweebe taught her at a young age to stay in one spot if someone was looking for you, so that was what she was going to do. Scanning the crowd from where she stood, which was just about 5'7 with the help of the heels, her soft lips pulled into a slight frown. Where was Lily? Or Monica? Or even Joseph, for that matter? She hadn't arrived that early, had she? Oh, Merlin, she might have shown up a little too late...

"Lily?" Allison asked as the lovely little red head came into view. True last time she could remember Lily drinking, the poor girl had almost blacked out. And that was years ago. "Lils, I'm thrilled you showed up, honestly," she responded to her before shooting a look to Monica. "What the hell? How many did you give her?" Ally had been advocating for the girl to show up to one of these things since she started coming herself, but not if she couldn't really enjoy herself. Maybe Lils wasn't as blasted as she looked? Her pale complexion could be misleading, after all.

Giving Lily's hand a gentle squeeze, Allison sighed. This could have been Lily's choice, too. She knew what happened when she drank and she went ahead and did it anyway. The break up with Thomas had been more than three weeks ago, but that didn't mean the little red head wasn't still smarting from the emotional blow that came with breaking up with someone. Allison had never personally experienced it, but she'd seen that pain so many times before with her brothers, her older friends, and just the stories that you hear about how much it hurts and how long it takes to get over it. Why would anyone want to chance that? Maybe for the right guy.

The right guy hadn't shown an interest in Allison yet, sadly. If only that were the case, as sometimes it would be nice to have a best friend you could snog without feeling weird about it afterwards. That was one requirement Ally had: whomever she married had to be her best friend first. That was the kind of companion she wanted, a partner to tackle life with, not someone who you greeted with dinner every night and hoped that he wasn't sleeping with his secretary since he was never really home. "Come on, girls, let's get me a drink and start having some fun, alright?"

James was quiet. This was uncharacteristic for James Potter, yes, but the moment warranted it. Lily was getting drunk? What? Were his friends suggesting that he should trick her into divulging her real feelings for him so that he would finally know what was going on with her and the guessing game would be over and he could finally move on or make the executive decision to really pursue her? Okay. Ignoring that his arm had just been slapped, he hadn't even heard the comments about Allison. A little caught up in his own mind, he forgot to remove the charm on the bed.

Sitting up, he looked to Sirius with pursed lips. "This doesn't seem like it would go well for me once she figures out how I found out whether she likes me or really would rather feed my guts to the Giant Squid," he pointed out, getting to his feet regardless. Stretching his arms over his head, the Potter heir smacked his lips once. Time to be James Potter. "Come on, gents. There's a party down there, whether we get out of it what we want or not. Moony, you better be coming down too. I heard you talking about Elizabeth in your sleep last night, you should at least go watch her shack her hips to the music," James added with a sly grin and suggestive eyebrow wiggling.

He doubted Remus would do any of what had just been laid on the table, but it was worth a shot. The poor guy was far too damn responsible for his own good. Oh, and that werewolf thing. Moony deserved as much fun as he had the opportunity to take. James just wished the boy would take the opportunities! As much as he liked to joke wit Remus and the guys about the lycanthropy, he knew it was seriously impairing his friend's life. And he was of the opinion that it needn't.

"Elizabeth?" Sounded a voice from the far corner bed where a lump had just woken. "That gangly girl?"

With a rolling of his eyes, James strode over to the bed and threw back the comforter. "Pete, shut your mouth or I'll take you down to the party in your undies."

* * *

Lily's face relaxed as Allison took her hands into her own. Gently gripping them she hadn't missed the exchange between her and Monica as her nose scrunched in response. "I'm fine," Lily said simply, waving her hand every which way as if to help convince her argument.

"I've just had a few. You know? Two more than normally."

"Three more." Monica corrected, warranting a rather angry look from the red head as she stuck out her tongue childishly. Her friend simply laughed, turning to Allison as she shrugged helplessly in response now. "She wanted to let loose. So now she's loose. She also promised no more after this one," Monica added as Lily nodded once more, looking around to see yet more people continuing to pile into the common room now. Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaws, even a few Slytherins were throughout the room as Lily's brows knit together.

"How many people are coming?" She asked as Monica smiled faintly in response, simply shaking her head wordlessly. They turned to Allison as she proposed getting a drink as Monica's eyebrow rose accusingly towards her friend.

"No more for you Evans. You're tipsy enough," Monica said simply as the witch pouted in response, though she did not argue. She could only faintly remember the incident in her fourth year. But regardless of what she could or could not remember; it had been enough for her.

Walking through the crowd only for a few brief moments they found themselves at the base of the boys dormitories, where the drinks were being handed out. Lily's grip was still slightly firm on Allison's hand, as if reassurance to let her know she was not alone.

The last thing she wanted to come of this night was for it to end all by herself. Even if she was with Monica and Allison, that was enough for her. She did not need James, or Thomas, or any young man to keep her company throughout the course of the evening. She simply needed her friends. Was that so wrong? Perhaps she was getting older; Petunia always argued she was like an eighty year old woman trapped in the body of a teenager.

Something Lily could not deny. Though truthfully, how many elderly folk slept in still almost noon in the summer? Lily did not reckon many. Either way; she needed to enjoy tonight. She had no idea how that was supposed to be done, but she was damn well going to try.

And thankfully, Potter and Black hadn't showed up yet. Maybe they were going to skip? Yes, of course, they were going to skip. That gave Lily at least a tiny bit of hope knowing she was not going to make a total fool out of herself in front of Potter tonight.

Because Merlin knew how she'd react if he simply marched up right up to her and asked her how she felt about him. She'd simply snog him on the spot, wouldn't she? Yes, she reckoned she would. And that would not bode over well once the alcohol wore off, leaving her with a nasty headache and a lot of regret.

Turning to Allison Lily's eyebrow rose playfully as she took the last sip of her drink. Setting down her bottle she looked to their hands, which were still entwined with one another as she laughed quietly. "Have you talked to Black at all this week? He's been asking how you've been, feels like you're avoiding him…" Lily said after a moment, a devilish sort of smile on her face as Monica simply rolled her eyes in response now, not daring to say a word.

Neither Sirius nor Remus uttered a word as James fell quiet. So really, what more did he have to lose? Evans might not even remember it when tomorrow came. Easy way of getting him out of their room at least. If there was one thing he could attest to it was that Lily Evans made quite the hilarious drunk.

And if they found Evans he could find Allison. Perhaps dance a little, ask her how she felt about him. Here Sirius Black paused. No, no he was not going to do that. That would ruin his only real friendship with a woman. Besides, she didn't feel the same way. Merlin knew she did not feel the same way. Because she knew she deserved much better than him. She deserved someone like James, or Remus. The type who were committed - and while James perhaps still had party side to him - he would come around eventually. But him? Sirius had no ruddy clue what he was going to do. And he was not about to tie himself down anytime soon.

Besides, they had a full moon coming up tomorrow night. And considering how Severus was acting they weren't going to get any bloody potion.

Sirius scoffed towards his best mate. "Please, Prongs. She's crazy about you. Fancied you for at least a year," Sirius said simply. "Why do you think they broke up? Their story is rather unlikely. They seemed to like each other a lot; unless she got cold feet? Ran away because she liked someone else?"

Not to mention the fact that Thomas had, apparently, beaten her regularly.

"That, or because he treated her like a Quaffle almost every weekend. Beat her almost to death," Remus piped in as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, kill the mood why don't you Moony?" Sirius snapped, soliciting a glare from his friend now.

"You can't tell me you're alright with this fact? That a woman was beaten by someone because she wouldn't sleep with him?" Remus replied bitterly, as Sirius blinked in disbelief.

"I always knew Thomas was a ruddy prick," Sirius mumbled, shaking his head, which seemed to satisfy Remus enough with his response. So he said nothing, Sirius putting a jack overtop of his frame as he turned back to James.

Remus rolled his eyes at the comment of Elizabeth. "Oh hush. I'm rather happy with Monica; tell her I say hello when you get down there," Remus replied simply, turning another page in his book as he didn't even look up.

Sirius laughed quietly. "Whatever you say Moony. Prongs and I'll enjoy the show then," He replied with a wink, Remus not budging from his spot as Peter piped up now. At least the old James was back, at any rate. Sirius would have gone barking mad if he had said he'd simply stay in his bed the entire night.

Not even his own bloody bed. It wasn't as though they were made to share with another person, Merlin. What did he look like? A hotel? Keeping these comments to him, eyes narrowing as Peter insulted the aforementioned Elizabeth.

Thankfully, James took care of it as Sirius opened the door.

"C'mon, c'mon then. Lily can only stay tipsy for a while," Sirius said simply, nudging his friend out the doorway as he did so. "Just look for her hair. You have a knack for finding Lily in any sort of enclosed space. Use your powers," Sirius teased with a grin, beginning down the steps as the noise grew continually louder.

* * *

Allison could feel the desperation in Lily's grip on her hand. Maybe she wasn't supposed to, but she could tell. Allison wasn't aware of the extent of Lily's pain from this break up. The girl simply hadn't told her. She hadn't talked to her, hadn't said anything to her about, nor was there any other signs, except for when the girl had cried. But, the tears were expected. They had been busy with exams and essay lately, so that could be the reason for not talking-not having time. This needed to change and soon, though.

Taking the drink, Allison sipped it carefully at first. There were some boys who liked to think they were brilliant and mixed the drinks with other homemade concoctions. Idiots. They usually ruined it by doing that. Swallowing it, Ally gave the two boys manning the drink station a nod of approval. They were safe for now. She couldn't tell if it was Butterbeer or Firewhiskey, though. They might have put those two together...and she nodded at them. To err is human.

Hand still firmly in Lily's grasp, Allison gestured to Monica that they should go over towards the sofas and the fireplace. "He was asking about me?" She raised an eyebrow and took a swig from her disposable cup. Ever since Lily and Thomas broke up, she really hadn't seen much of Sirius that was true. It wasn't intentional, by no means, though. "I haven't been avoiding him...If he wanted to talk to me, why didn't he come see me?" Weren't they friends? Using her shoulder to maneuver through the crowd and to the sofa, Ally gave a sigh. Did Sirius not feel comfortable approaching her? "Monica, am I scary? Impending? Can you approach me?" She asked with a laugh, trying to get her mind off the fact that this boy, this intense creature most females in the castle spoke of constantly was asking about her after a few days of no contact. That's what friends do, right? Nothing to worry about.

James was part way out of the door when he halted and turned back around. "Thomas what?" He hadn't ever heard of Thomas beating Lily. Was this a joke? Some sort of sick, cruel joke his brothers were playing on him? Where did they get off? "That's not funny, mates." It had to be a joke, James decided. Casting a glare to Remus for bringing up such a thing, he started down the stairs just in front of Sirius. Lily was such a strong woman...she wouldn't let anyone beat her. Not more than once.

"Fuck, man, we're not sleeping tonight, are we?" He called back to his brother as the music grew ever louder and they finally reached the last step. The Common Room was crowded to the point of no sitting space. Perhaps it was time for younger students to head up to bed? Then the dancing could start, at least. Grabbing a cup from the table, he held it out to the pseudo bartenders for filling and began to chug it upon delivery. What? It was a party! And he might have to kill a guy tomorrow if something panned out.

Time for the "super power" to be turned on. Once the burning sensation had calmed, James began to look over the heads of the swarm of students to find that lovely girl he wished to call his own. Maybe she would be drunk enough not to remember him asking a few things? Surely he could be suave enough with his inquiries to save himself from her wrath, on the chance that she did remember? A smirk crossed his lips as he spotted a dash of red between the shoulders of a few guys. "Found her," he announced, pointing towards a three-person train moving away from them.

* * *

Allison, in a sense, was Lily's complete opposite. She was social, pleasant, and balanced all aspects of her life. Not to mention she was rather athletic to boot. And Lily? She was the one locked up in the library for days on end, never ran a marathon in her life, and had a few choice, close friends.

Nothing to brag about at any rate. Perhaps Petunia did not mean she was a freak in the sense of Hogwarts; merely in the way that she interacted with people, how she'd rather have a book as opposed to the company of some.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. All this thinking was beginning to make her head point. But there was no sign of Black or Potter. So she was safe, for now. Relaxing on the chairs she looked to Allison as she asked about Sirius, a knowing smile coming to her lips as she did so. Clearly, the two had feelings for one another. And clearly, they were not going to do a thing about them. Sirius did not think he could settle down; and Allison simply was not going to go out of her way for a boy who wasn't man enough to tell her how he really felt. Or, that's what Lily assumed, anyway. She could be completely wrong. And it would not bother her in the slightest.

She was not one to get caught up in people's love lives.

Lily nodded to her questions. "He's been busy I suppose. He'll most likely come, you two can catch up then…" Lily said simply as Monica turned at Allison's questions now. A smirk came to the blonde's lips as she shook her head in response.

Lily still held onto Allison's hand, more loosely now, as she relaxed against the cushions. "I wouldn't say that. You're approachable. A bit harsh at first, I suppose some could say …" Monica replied with a light shrug, apparently for encouragement as she took a sip of her own cup. Before she could do a thing Lily did the same, relishing in the warmth of the Butterbeer down her throat as she leaned her head back comfortably.

Yes, it was shaping up to be a rather splendid evening, wasn't it? The warmth was staying in her body, and James Potter was not there to tie her stomach into knots. "But no, you're a very approachable stunning young woman," Monica added as Lily giggled from her spot in the corner of the cushions.

"Is that what Remus says about you then?" Lily asked, Monica blushing furiously as she cleared her throat. "I saw you two coming in the other night, holding hands," she added as Monica's smile was unmistakable now.

It seemed she was rather taken with the man in question.

"We're just - enjoying each other's company, that's all. Besides, he's been rather ill as of late…" This perked Lily's attention as she nodded, making a mental note of it in her slightly drunken state. Yes, his mysterious illness. The one she couldn't for the life of her figure out.

Remus looked over at James, sadly now. But before he could say a word they were gone. Sirius now had his own rather solemn expression, turning to James as he shook his head. "Remus wasn't lying mate. Thomas treated her like dog shit," Sirius said simply, shrugging sadly. "Her dad's not doing well and I suppose the only way he thought was good to treat her was every so often hit her when she was crying too much I suppose. Part of the reason why she broke it off. But you can't tell anyone - especially Evans. The only one she told was Moony, and he promised he wouldn't tell us," Sirius added softly before they entered the Common Room.

Sirius followed suit, taking a cup and downing it rather quickly as he looked to James. "See? Good as new Prongs. No more sulking for you, you hear me?" He said, nudging his friend as people could be heard cheering, patting their shoulders as they made their way through the crowd.

Winning wasn't all bad. Even Sirius was man enough to admit he rather enjoyed the attention. Who wouldn't? Not that it was all he went for. The young man really did enjoy Quidditch; loved playing it, watching it, anything to do with it really.

Not to mention James was bloody talented at it. He was alright, for sure, but he wasn't the one who got all the gasps from the crowd with his moves on the broom. Merlin, it was as if James was born on one at times. It was also partly why all the women swooned whenever he walked by. Rumor as it they were all battling to see who could get themselves on a broom ride with one James Potter. Sirius had nearly snorted when Remus had informed him.

Bloody women.

"I don't think so mate," Sirius replied as he clasped James' shoulder now. "Better get used to it I suppose," He added with a wink, following his eyes in search for a head of flaming red hair. For then they'd find Evans, and Allison.

And the night could carry on from there. Then like magic, James spotted her. Grinning he made his way through the people, squishing his way in between Allison and Monica as the blonde girl smirked, rolling her eyes simply as Sirius looked between the two of them.

"Monica, Allison," He said simply, stretching his arms out between the two of them casually. "How's the party? Boring?" He added, his crooked grin widening as he leaned his head back comfortably against the cushioned surface.

"Don't worry loves, we've come to save you," He finished with a knowing week, watching as Lily Evans now poked her head around to glare at him.

"Got something to say?" Sirius asked innocently as Lily scoffed.

"Several," Lily snapped in response - or, wanted to, her voice was still slightly slurred as Sirius' eyes widened.

"Merlin. She's really tipsy isn't she? I didn't believe Remus," Sirius said, mouth agape as Lily felt her face flush. "James - come look at this! We've got ourselves a nearly drunk Evans," He said in awe as Lily threw a cushion at his head. "And a violent one too," He muttered, smirking to Allison as he did so.

Lily looked for James, her heart racing as she did so. Oh Merlin. She was about to lose her mind at this rate. He couldn't come. She didn't know what she would do, having James this close to her when she was in this state.

"What's got her in a fit then?" Sirius asked Allison softly, motioning to Lily as she hugged a cushion to her chest. "I think we should give her and James some alone time. What do you think?" He added with a knowing look as Lily focused back in on them once more.

"What are you lot whispering about?" She demanded, her cheeks still rosy to match her hair as she did so.

* * *

Take this all with a grain of salt, Allison decided. That would likely be the easiest way to handle her friend's commentary on her, regardless of the fact that she'd requested the information on herself. She was a little harsh? Nice, guys. Nice. "Hold on, wait. You've been holding out on me, Monica!" Allison exclaimed with a mock shocked expression. "You were holding hands with a boys? Isn't that like losing it for you?" She teased, taking the last swig of the strangely delectable mixture of a drink.

She envied her friends and their ability to approach relationships of any sort with an almost doe like innocence, yet a power hidden in a reserve if ever it were needed for protection. Lily's flaring temper was evidence of that. Monica's was much more subtle, but respectable. You never saw someone trying to cross her.

"So, you and Lupin...has he taken you on a walk under the stars yet?" Or something just as sickeningly romantic? Allison had him pegged as that type of guy. Once there was a girl in his sights, he was going to court her. If his immune system could take it. Poor thing was sick all the time! Or off visiting ailing relatives. Who would want to have children with him and predispose them to such a terrible gene pool for health? Their lives would be filled with tissues and herb gardens to avoid the over-priced apothecaries in Diagon Alley.

She was about to utter another teasing comment when two of the boys that had been involved in their discussion came into view...and one forced his way between she and her friend. At least it was the cute boy. There was a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks and she just couldn't help it. Darn that blush! Allison Sweebe did not blush! Ever! Looking away from him and to Lily, she crossed her legs one over the other, her skirt sliding down her thighs just that little bit more. "Boring, Sirius? I was quite enjoying myself, really. Lily looked like she needed to sit," Allison tried to explain before the pillow tossing began. Having Sirius' voice in her ear, his breath on her neck was not an easy thing to withstand. At his question, she tried not to shiver as the jolt of electricity rolled down her spine from his velvety tones. "Lils...do you want me to go?" She mouthed silently to her friend, not about to leave her alone with the one boy who was likely to take advantage of the intoxicated red head, no matter how much she wanted to go with Sirius. Perhaps going with him wasn't the best idea, anyway. He didn't like her that way and she didn't feel anything for him, so putting all her eggs in one basket was really rude to anyone else who would like her attention right then.

James was stuck. He was behind Lily by about two feet and she had to know he was there since Sirius kept talking to him. But, he couldn't move an inch. There was a mental block between him and the girl he was in love with. After finding out the real pain she had been enduring, he didn't know if he could approach her. He, the boy who professed to love her.

Wouldn't he have helped her, if he really loved her, that is? Shouldn't he have known? She couldn't want him there. Not now. For the love of Godric's pointy beard! Was he James Potter or was he James Potter? Almost slapping himself, James leaped over the arm of the sofa and then sat himself down on the end of it, cup in hand. "Hello ladies. How are the three of we this evening? A little feisty on this end of the sofa, I can see, but how are you Monica? Allison?"

"Great," Allison replied with a smirk, James' attitude being a bit infectious. Wiggling out from between Lily and Sirius, she got to her feet, glad to be free. "I'll see you all out there," she used as her parting message, curious if Sirius would follow her as she tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and started for the dance floor, cup falling to the ground.

* * *

Lily smirked knowingly as Allison asked her about Remus. She had deflected the conversation from herself for a while, at least. Monica looked into her cup for a few moments, staying quiet until she emerged with a rather large blush on her cheeks.

"Oh don't say it like that," Monica replied, laughing quietly as she glared over towards her friend. "You know I'm just - waiting. For the right one."

"Who happens to have a name by Remus Lupin? Hangs out with a lot of idiotic men?" Lily teased even more as her friend rolled her eyes in response now. She could have seen that coming from a million miles away.

"You know he's different than them. Besides, he told me you two had a rather in-depth heart to heart the other day?" Monica asked as Lily cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yes. We talked about some things in my life I'm rather not a fan of discussing right now," Lily replied simply, Monica nodding in response, not wanting to push the issue as Allison continued to ask her questions about Remus now. The smile on Monica's face was unmistakable.

"Not quite. Though he did ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend," Monica was practically beaming now as Lily smiled softly. Monica deserved the happiness; as did Remus, at any rate. With his ailments and other such terrible things happening in his life, they both deserved it.

She looked to Allison briefly, and then back to her hands, which were wrung with one another in some sort of odd nervous habit. What was she nervous of? Merlin, so many things. Her tipsy state, the fact that James Potter could emerge at any moment, that Thomas was lurking in the shadows somewhere, all of it.

"He was hoping we could double date, since it's our first date with one another, but someone refuted that idea rather quickly…" Monica said suspiciously, looking towards Lily as the red haired witch rolled her eyes dramatically once again.

"Oh hush you. You knew from the start I'd reject James," She responded quickly as Monica nodded in defeat.

That much was true.

Smoothing out her skirt she turned to look at Allison as something, or someone, came between them now. Glaring over at Sirius she rolled her eyes once more, though the small smile on her lips was unmistakable as she did so.

Not to mention how Allison was clearly slightly disheveled by his sudden appearance. But they could talk about that later, couldn't they? At her question Lily opened her mouth to respond, until someone else took another spot on the couch.

Merlin, how many more people were going to pile onto this couch? She ignored Sirius' look as he turned to Allison. But that idea was quickly shot down as she stood up, making her way towards the dance floor. Sirius groaned.

He was not a dancer. No matter how hard he tried, now many people tried to teach him, the lad simply could not carry his feet anywhere worth anything. Two left feet. A curse from his own mother, he presumed. Any sort of negative quality he attributed with his mother.

This was one of them. And so watching her go he looked to Lily; seeing an accusatory eyebrow raise as the young man shook his head. But wordlessly Lily gently prodded him with her foot, her toes digging into his skin as Sirius winced.

"Merlin Evans, fine, fine, I'll go alright? Are you happy?" He snarled, causing a small laugh of joy from the red haired witch's lips in clear satisfaction. And with that he stalked off after the brown haired beauty onto the dance floor, watching, for the most part, a number of Hogwarts students attempt to dance.

And were rather just making fools out of themselves.

Catching up to her Sirius gently put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Do we have to do this? On the dance floor? I haven't seen you in ages, Ally. Can't we go somewhere less…" He looked around at the bodies, wincing, as he seemed for lack of a word. "Like a zoo?" He decided, crossing his arms as he gently pouted towards her.

The pout.

He could always win with the pout, couldn't he?

Monica found some excuse to find Remus as Lily now found herself alone with one James Potter. Blinking she looked up at him, immediately feeling her cheeks flush as she did so. Oh Merlin. This was not going well at all, wasn't it?

"Potter," Lily began, motioning for him to sit beside her now, her fingertips resuming their nervous play with the end of her scarf. "How are you?" She asked finally, offering him a small, soft smile as she did so. Blame it on the Butterbeer. She would do just that.

"Good game, by the way," Lily added sheepishly after a few moments. "You've got a real knack for Quidditch, you know that?" And for a brief moment - a very brief one, after looking into his familiar hazel eyes, she wanted to tell him everything.

Thomas, the bruises, all of it. Her father, her sister, all of that. All of her problems and aches she wanted to hand to James; in exchange for a soft embrace, a few light kisses along her skin, whispering that it would all be alright. But he was James and she was Lily.

That was never going to happen.

Why? Simple: James deserved someone better than a screw up like Lily.

* * *

He wasn't following her. Oh well. It had been a test, after all. Maybe she actually was scary and unapproachable? Who would want to follow that? At least there was music. A small smile was starting on her face as she entered the "dancing" part of the crowd. Anyone who knew anything about parties knew not to be a dancer on the edge. No one there knew what they were doing, usually, and the farther in you went, the more people were gyrating at a higher skill level. Ally was sad to admit that she had originally started out as one of the girls on the edge of the crowd, convinced she was just there to have fun with friends, not impress anyone. How wrong she'd ben on that front. Almost as soon as boys started paying attention to her, Ally had taken it upon herself to get better at dancing-so she could have at least one method in her arsenal to tease and taunt those with her in their sights.

Only two people into the crowd, Allison was genuinely surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. Making a mental note that her arm probably needed to be iced, if she was sober enough to remember to take care of herself, since the contact had a sore muscle complaining, she found herself forced to turn around and face Sirius Black, rather than given the choice to turn on her own. Once he began to speak, though, the nettle in her side dissolved and her slightly perturbed expression faded. He was trying to catch her before she was too far in there?

The left corner of her mouth was pulling into a half smile by the time he started to pout. Two good-looking people were attempting to use their looks against each other to get what they wanted. And he was winning. "Where do you suggest we go?"

Smirking as he watched the blond that completed the three nearly completely different females trio start to leave, James' eyes snapped back down to Lily. Aside from some rouge on her cheeks, she didn't look that bad. Especially, considering what he knew now about what happened to her. It was all anecdotal evidence, yes, but he trusted his brothers with his life. This base information had to be true.

He hadn't doubted them before, just wished it couldn't be real. That such evil didn't exist. There were far worse things happening even now than abusive relationships, such as the, oh say Death Eaters and the crusade to rid the world of Muggles and Muggleborns. What Lily experienced wasn't any less severe, though.

"Why thank you, Evans," he responded, watching her lovely lips as they danced through each word. He also tended to use her last name when she began a conversation with him using his surname. They went back and forth on their first name and last name basis. "I've known for a while, actually. Playing since I was a second year gives one that impression, you know?" James tried to joke with her, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. "So, you were there, eh? I thought you rarely attended those shows of unattractive masculinity?"

* * *

Sirius' brows furrowed lightly at her question. A fair question, just one he hadn't thought properly through when he was walking over here. And so with his hands in his pockets he took a few steps from the crowd of people, ignoring the ones who were accidentally pushing up into him as he did so.

"Well - let's see …" He began, racking his brain for spots as he did so. "We've got the Astronomy Tower, a lovely little place. Or we've got a nice array of couches that look unoccupied a ways from Lily and James over there or -" Sirius paused again, not saying anything for a few moments as his eyes surveyed the room once more. He couldn't think of another place. The broom closet certainly was not going to work for the two of them, at any rate.

So what could? Running a hand through his hair he looked to her once more, the innocent expression staying on his features as he did so. Alright, so he hadn't a place for them to go presently. But they could improvise, couldn't they?

"It's up to you I suppose," Sirius said simply, bringing a sheepish hand to rest behind his neck as he did so. "Or I could take you to my little alcove on the Quidditch Pitch. Under the bleachers, got lamps and blankets, the whole works. It's where I go to hide away sometimes, clear my head," He explained, nodding to her.

He hadn't shown anyone that place.

Only James and Remus. But they knew practically every thing about him so he just assumed that much did not count. But he trusted Allison; trusted her with a lot more than she probably knew, at any rate.

At least she hadn't rejected him. There was still a ray of hope, Sirius decided, ignoring the glares from other girls as he cleared his throat. They didn't matter, not now, anyways. Sirius wasn't exactly in a snogging sort of mood with someone he didn't know presently.

Just a nice, engaging talk with a girl he felt comfortable with. Which did not often happen to him. Finding a girl he could laugh with, be himself with. It was refreshing. The young man never felt as though he was being judged. Of course at times Allison could be - blunt, for lack of a better word - but Sirius would not have her any other way. Evans was blunt as well, and he did not hear James complaining one bit since he'd first spotted her on the platform all those years ago.

What was that look in his eyes? Lily attempted to read it; the expression that was so carefully etched on his face. But for the life of her Lily Evans did not know what was going on in the mind of one James Potter. And normally she could. He'd have that spark in his eye, a hop in his step, the same things she could see over and over again whenever he talked with her.

But this?

This, she could not understand. And it was bothering her a fair bit. Crossing her arms Lily pressed her lips together in thought, wondering if she should ask him or not. Did he do poorly on a test? Did he beat her on a test and just not want to tell her? Oh, it could be all of those things, but she doubted it. It was something serious. Something that had - something that probably did not have a thing to do with her. Unless, Remus had told them about Thomas.

No, no, he had promised through and through he wouldn't tell them about what had happened. And Lily was not going to doubt him now.

She laughed gently at his joke, genuinely, as she watched his fingers run through his hair. His perfectly messy raven locks that tempted her every so often. She was fascinated with how they stayed exactly when James' hand went through them, twisting and turning every sort of which way.

Perhaps she should not be so intrigued by his hair.

Her nose scrunched at his last question. He had a point. A fair point. That was normally her argument for not attending Quidditch games. But she had fair reason this time. And leaning back against the arm of the chair Lily began to stretch out, her feet gently coming to rest upon his legs as she did so. His warmth was nice against her feet, which were almost always cold as ice blocks.

"I heard it was going to be a good game," Lily said simply, "Besides, you were playing someone who I rather wanted to see getting beaten up," She added, turning her gaze away from James for a few moments. Yes, they had been playing Thomas. What of it? She'd just wanted to see if they could still beat him.

And they had.

"How's Remus doing?" She asked after a moment, desperately trying to keep her eyes off of him for extended periods of time. But the alcohol was taking its toll, and she couldn't seem to stop herself. Then, without even a second thought, her fingertips found his own. And gently taking his hand she began to trace to pads of his fingertips lightly, lazy designs being carefully traced onto the skin of his palm.

She couldn't help it. His hand had been so close, and Lily so badly wanted to know if they were as soft as they thought they were. A little calloused, but still a sense of gentleness to them.

* * *

He didn't have a plan? Allison was so not used to Sirius Black without every air of confidence in himself. What was this? She honestly had no idea what was going on now or how to handle it. Boys sort of just followed her or she came to them. ...okay, that happened once. She'd had a crush on one boy, Joseph, after his crush on her seemed to fizzle out. Once the attention had been restored, she hadn't wanted him anymore. But that was the only time that had ever happened.

There was some sort of a magnetic draw to Sirius that rendered Allison powerless to fight against it. But, this was on a barely conscious level. She'd acknowledged it once, about a month before Lily and Thomas broke up, and now it had her following the Gryffindor Adonis out of the dancing crowd without a thought. He didn't want to be here, so neither did she. The question was where should they go. And now he had an array of choices laid in front of her.

Quietly listening to him, her smile dissipating as she mulled over the choices as they were presented, Ally didn't really want to go to any of these places. "Everyone is going to show up to the Astronomy Tower in about two hours, so unless you are ready for things to get awkward when clothes fly, that's a no," she tried to explain, shuddering at the thought of seeing more penises than her first mistaken venture up to the Astronomy Tower after a party had lent her vision.

And now her interest was peaked. Face brightening visibly, Ally's smile cracked again. "You've got an alcove on the Quidditch Pitch? How come I don't know about this place?" She chuckled, a hand on her hip. "Are you sure you want to go there? I don't want to sully it for you." It sounded sort of like a special place for him.

James' smirk began to fail at the mention of who they played in the game. It hadn't occurred to him that would be why she'd show up. "Well, I'm glad the team could be of service. Ha-have you talked to him at all since the break up?" It may not be his place to mention anything about Thomas to Lily and if he was in the wrong, well, he would quickly apologize and dodge as many hexes as he could. Remus was masterful at patching him up, anyway.

Why did she look like she was considering him? There was always so much going on in her head and he never knew what it was. She never talked to him, so how could he know? Lily Evans never told him anything, aside from 'go away, Potter.' It made his repeated attempts to make a sort of bond with her, any sort of bond, all the more pathetic. If it worked, there were so many people who owed him drinks, money, magical creatures, trips to foreign lands...he could die a king.

Ruffling his hair again, this time with a sigh, James shrugged his shoulders. "The bloke is upstairs, holding up in his bed. I couldn't tell you how he's doing with the way his curtains are drawn-doesn't allow much light to come in. Who knows how pale he is? If he doesn't get up tomorrow, I'm taking him back to the Hospital Wing, don't worry." James was not nearly that panicked over Remus' well being, since he knew the signs of each stage of the ailment and transformation. Lily, however, was not privy to such first hand information, so dramatizing it was far more simple than going into exact detail...Wha-what was she doing? She had his hand! her skin was so soft, almost like the silk sheets he had thought up for the night he'd spent in the Room of Requirement.

James had held a girl's hand before, of course, but never Lily Evans' hand! Was he about to have a stroke? Heart attack? Controlling his breathing to not appear to be complete spaz, James closed his eyes, his mind's eye following one pattern the angel before him was tracing on his fingertips. He liked drunken Lily. Drunken Lily touched him.

* * *

So the Astronomy Tower was clearly out. But Sirius was alright with this, for she did have a point. He'd rather not spend his evening warding off naked people as they stumbled up to the top of the stairs. And as she mentioned his little alcove the young man's face brightened significantly.

"Oh no, you won't sully it. It'll be just fine if you come," He replied simply, though honestly as he nodded to her. And with that he began to push his way from the crowds, quietly noting James and Lily still sitting upon the couch. With her hand in his own. Merlin's beard what on earth was going on there?

He'd most likely hear about it tomorrow anyways. And the day after. And the week after. Merlin bloody beard she was trying to kill him, wasn't she? Get James all riled up so he wouldn't shut up for ages on end. Curse Evans. Curse her and her bright self.

Making his way down the stairs his hands slid once more into his pockets, wand on the left as he pushed open the big wooden doors. It was a clear night sky, the air crisp and cool as Sirius took in a deep breath. Perfect.

Not too cold, but not sweltering hot either. Near perfection. It was as if the weather knew he wanted this to be perfect. For it were raining or anything of the like he would've much gladly stayed inside the Common Room and had gone to bed early.

He was starting to sound like Remus, wasn't he? Sirius winced at the mere thought of that now.

"I've been coming here since second year. I love those blokes to death but sometimes you need a few moments of peace, you know?" Sirius began to explain, walking out along to the Quidditch Pitch as he did so.

He was being open. He was being honest. He could almost hear Remus snickering from his bed with Monica at his side, both of them watching him intently. Either way he did not need them. He and Allison were friends; nothing more. Or at least, she certainly did not feel a thing for him. Or so he assumed at any rate.

Making his way up the steps Sirius then swung around the edge, walking along underneath the seats as he came to the top section. And there it was. Pushing aside a small door he'd put in there was an assortment of blankets, a wave of his wand set alight a few lamps, and there it was.

His perfect hiding spot.

"It's nothing much," He said sheepishly, looking through the open side which revealed the night sky. "But it's enough for me," He finished, looking to Allison as he shrugged once more now.

Lily shook her head lightly. "No, not since then. Though he's tried. Come knocking on the door, following him around, kind of like Severus was after he'd called me a mudblood," Lily said slowly, the memory causing her to wince slightly.

"But hopefully he'll let it go soon enough. I'm rather over him; and I would also rather not see his face anymore," Lily said gently, forcing a small smile on her lips. "But don't worry about me. Or Thomas. I can handle myself," She finished, curiosity getting ahold of her once more.

No, Remus hadn't told him.

He'd be far angrier if he had. James wasn't the type to hold back his emotions; he was much alike with Lily in that sense.

Lily nodded at his suggestion of the Hospital Wing. "That's probably your best bet then," She replied simply, not wanting to push the subject. Remus was always one that she never pushed with Sirius or James; though it was one that fascinated her.

It felt as though she was on the verge of figuring it out - but always one step away. As he mentioned how pale Remus was getting her brows furrowed, knitting together as the pieces still seemed as though they could not be put together.

Oh, she was never going to figure it out at this rate. She always assumed James or Sirius would slip with the secret eventually, but none of them did. Perhaps that was why she had trusted Remus with her stories of Thomas, she knew he wouldn't break that trust.

And if he had, well, he must have had some sort of reason for it.

She looked up to see his eyes closing, watching his expression as she continued to lightly touch his hands. She couldn't help it; she couldn't stop herself. Normally she was not a touchy sort of person, but that all changed with a few drinks it seemed.

Not that she was easy.

This was innocent, light touches here and there. But as he closed his eyes she smiled faintly, looking to him as she brought her thumb to gently run along his cheek now. "James? Are you alright?" Lily asked quietly, hoping to Merlin she hadn't offended him in some sort of way.

* * *

Following as closely behind Sirius as she could while they worked their way to the Portrait Hole, Allison nearly forgot to nab her flip-flops from the corner of the room. Pulling her wand from the pocket that ran the length of her skirt, she summoned them to her. Ally proceeded to grimace as the cheap shoes slapped the legs of this little girl she recognized as a Ravenclaw. What a day. "Sorry!".

Hurry to catch back up, she could only do so much in these heels. Yes, she was a girl. Capable of running in heels? Not a girlish trick she could check of her list yet. One day. Bending forward, she slipped the back strap off of her heels and stepped out of the shoes. Sliding the flip-flops on, she was heading off down the corridor after Sirius again, thankful she was quick at the action again. "Sorry about that. I should make you wear a pair of these one day," Ally teased him, winking at him as she held her heels up for him to see.

Allison was in awe of her own lack of observing her surroundings as she followed him to the alcove he called his little sanctuary. This pitch had been hers for how long now and she didn't know about this spot? Was there one on each side? "Not much? Sirius, this is great. Are you kidding?" Allison grinned, getting down on her hands and knees to crawl inside. "I made forts in trees, my rooms, my beds, boxes...anything. I loved it. I had the most fun there."

Opening his eyes, James had calmed himself down to a more functional level again. Of course he was okay. Lily Evans had his hand. "Yes." And she was using his first name now. Motioning for her to scoot over some so he wouldn't have to break their contact to move to the other side of her, James slid off the arm and down to the cushion next to her. "I'm just fine. But are you?" He hated to admit that she didn't seem so okay.

It was as if there wasn't a party happening around them. He couldn't hear the deafening tones of the music or feel the burn of the poorly mixed alcohol he'd poured down his throat. There was just he and Lily. And the knowledge that she was in pain. "I can get my boys to teach him a thing or two, you know?" He offered her, curious if she'd go for it.

* * *

Sirius rolled his eyes at the heels, laughing quietly. "This isn't common knowledge to a lot of people. But one time the four of us had a competition to see who could run the fastest in heels," He paused here for dramatic effect. "And I beat them all by a long shot," He finished with a wink.

Where his apparently talent for running in heels came from her had no idea. Either way it had gotten him free rounds at the Three Broomsticks, so he also was not about to complain. "So if I can do it, so you can you," He teased lightly with a grin.

Perhaps he was being too mean.

As they came into the odd sort of space Sirius chuckled softly. He looked to her, clearly happy with her reaction as he leaned back against one of the bleachers behind him. He put a pillow behind his neck, seeing her grin as he nodded.

"I used to do that when I was little. My whole room would become a giant fort, and I would be living in whatever age I wanted… shooting magic and saying spells like a pro wizard," Sirius reminisced as he smiled faintly at the memories. His only real, true, whole memories of home.

And the sad part was they were mostly of just him. Not his parents, his siblings, just him locked up in his room at an early age.

Though he was glad she liked it. For some odd reason he felt his stomach begin to tie into knots as he cleared his throat, averting his eyes as he twirled his wand through his fingers absentmindedly while doing so.

"So what's with Evans then? Does she have a thing for James?" Sirius finally asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked towards her best friend. It was a fair question, wasn't it? He was allowed to ask, since his best friend was involved at least. And not to mention Evans had a record for breaking hearts; and not just Thomas'. Though the asshole deserved it at any rate.

His eyes came to her own, watching her briefly as he ran a contemplative hand through his hair now.

Lily moved as he motioned for her to, pushing some of her long locks from her face while doing so. She smiled faintly, watching as he came to sit beside her. She was happy. She was content. James was beside her and she felt as though she was floating on a cloud.

At his question however, that seemed to come to an abrupt halt. Blinking she looked to him, quiet for a few moments. Was she alright? Was she okay? Merlin knew she was far from it. What with the news of her father, Thomas stalking her and the memories that all entailed, not to mention the mountains of work she had piled on her desk in her room that needed to be finished. She had a lot on her plate; too much, at any rate.

But could she just pour her heart out to James like this? Lily pondered this for a few moments. It was an appealing option, perhaps, but the last thing she wanted to ruin this was her breaking down into tears in front of James Potter.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied, noting the concern etched onto his face as she gently moved her head to one side, getting a better view of him. While she knew James to be a caring young man, there was more behind this.

More that he wasn't sharing. At his next question the young witch paused, feeling her heart sink with every word. He knew. Remus had told them about Thomas. Feeling her sweater dip, revealing a few of the last bruises he had given her along her collarbone, Lily moved it back to cover her shoulder as she looked to James.

And taking a fingertip gently moved his chin to look at her now. "Remus told you, didn't he. About Thomas?" Lily finally asked, no anger in her voice, just a simple question. But it was enough. For if James knew, Lily had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy about it.

Yes, Thomas beat her. A few times. When she wouldn't stop crying; or when she wouldn't do what he wanted her to do. And yes, she should have left the relationship sooner. But it was complicated. All of it was so bloody complicated she didn't know where to begin.

"Don't - don't think any less of me," Lily finally whispered helplessly to him, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she took in a sharp breath.

* * *

There were six children in the Sweebe family, five were boys, the older five, at that, and the youngest was a girl. Having five boys to crap with for most of her childhood, the only female influence being her working mother, Ally didn't know too much about being a girl until she was constantly surrounded by them. Yeah, she had the clothes, curtsey of her mother, but she didn't know what to do with them, how to accessorize, how to do hair, make up, anything. It was all learned. Some things still needed work, apparently. And she loved a challenge, anyway. Couldn't back down from one. Flaw! "Did I say I couldn't? I'm sorry. My mistake. I didn't want to. Looking beautiful for you can be painful," Ally concluded for him in a teasing voice, though it was all true.

Tucking her legs off to her left, pressed together like a lady to reveal nothing to her friend, Allison smiled as she listened to his sparsely detailed retelling of his time forting. It made his childhood sound...happy? Joyous? From what she did know of his time as a younger youth, it was anything but. Although, it was really nice to hear that it wasn't always sorrowful and terrorized. It broke her heart to know that Sirius had experienced such pain, especially from his family. When he started letting her in, she had wanted to heal him of that. Or at least help him make more happy memories.

There were the Potters, yes, and all the Marauders. He always had a smile on his face when screwing around with them. Then there were girls on his arms, around his waist, attached to his lips...he couldn't be missing much. Maybe it was just her wanting to have some claim to him. After all, she didn't make close friends with men. She had all those guys paying her attention, but not a single one knew an intimate detail of her life that many other people didn't already know, in some form or another. Those other guys didn't exactly ask about her life, though.

"Is that why I was lured here?" Allison laughed softly. She was just letting her desire to be best friends with a guy before marrying him run away with her mind. He had tried to get her to leave James and Lily alone almost as soon as he showed up. "I know Potter likes her, so I'm just going to say this. Lily is scared to death of him. He offers everything she wants, but I don't think she thought she'd get it. These other guys are the kind you mess around with, figure out all the ways not to do things. He could be the guy she's supposed to marry."

The way James saw it, he had two options. Well, about five, really, but only two of them actually included Lily at the moment. He could lie and say that Remus hadn't said anything to him. He had only made an educated guess and hit the nail on the head. Or he could be honest. James wasn't a liar. Not when it counted. Lying to save his arse in front of the professors after pulling a prank was second nature, but that wasn't exactly a big deal. He also could get up, grab a few more drinks and really have a nice time tonight, to start off. Dance with her, grind and make Little James really happy. Not a chance.

Leaving her finger on his chin, mostly in an attempt to keep as much contact with her as was possible, James kept his eyes on her face, not wanting to catch a glimpse of one more bruise. The anger was building up inside him, bubbling higher than the residue line left from the initial discovery that Thomas had been beating the love of James' life. How dare that fucking bastard lay a hand on her? He was going to do something he'd regret...and there was no way not to. "Remus told me a few minutes ago. Don't be upset with him; he thought I could help."

Oh Salazar Slytherin's left foot, was she starting to cry? Should he not have said anything about this? "Li-Lily, I'm sorry," James quickly apologized, obviously flustered. "I would never think less of you," he added, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "You are no less to me now than you ever were. Maybe more human than the absolute goddess." He didn't want to hurt her with what he was saying, but James hadn't a clue what the right thing to say was after 'no, I don't think less of you.' "Will you hate me if I teach him the consequences for laying a hand on you?" He could deal with her despising him for a while, otherwise. This was happening. Hopefully, his brother would be up for it.

Fist fighting or hexes, though? A challenge to scrimmage Quidditch and have his beater aim every bludger at Thomas? Choices...

* * *

Sirius laughed quietly once more. Did women really dress up for him? Remus told him and James that they put so much effort into their appearances; when truthfully Sirius did not really care for them all that much. Yes, he had his preferences, but that didn't mean that he wanted every single one of them to look like dolls, as it were.

Clearing his throat he looked to her, smirking as he gently nudged her with his elbow. "Please, don't try to look good for me…" He said slowly in response, his fingertips playing with the edge of the blanket as he shook his head. "I mean, I like it when a girl puts some effort into how she looks … but some of those girls it's a lifestyle. Did you know that Clearwater girl puts more than an hour into her appearance? An hour. Every morning. Wouldn't you much rather sleep?" Sirius asked in near disbelief.

Not that he assumed Allison worked an hour on her appearance.

Not by that he was also not insinuating that she looked like a slob all the time. Though he said none of these things, not wanting to dig any sort of hole for himself. He might not be as smart as Evans, but he was bright enough to know when to shut up.

Lured?

Sirius looked to her, feeling rather vulnerable as he spoke of his home life. He didn't open up about it much. Only Remus and James knew every thing, and they understood when he needed to escape. Such as this past summer when the Potters had let them into their home.

"If I was going to lure you here I wouldn't have talked about Evans or Potter," Sirius teased with a wink, pausing at her last works. "Really? That's why? Merlin, the girl deserves someone like that after what Thomas did to her…"

He assumed, at least, that her best friend knew about all of that. "No girl deserves to be hit, you know? Makes me sick. The ruddy bastard deserves anything that comes his way," Sirius spat, as if he was eating vinegar. "You know?"

Clearing his throat he ran a hand through his hair, leaning back comfortably against the pillow that was placed behind his neck. Folding his hands he looked to Allison for a few moments, rather content with where they were at.

He had Allison, the clear sky above them, and a cushioned area beneath them. "Besides, what's this I hear about you having all these young men chasing after you?" He asked, eyebrows rising as he nodded towards her.

He wasn't jealous. Who got jealous? Not Sirius Black. Clearing his throat he looked away once more, avoiding her glance as he fell quiet once more awaiting her response. Perhaps he had toed a line. He did have a habit of that, it seemed.

But Allison would still love him.

She always did, even when he became a blundering idiot trying to fix his mistakes. Of which he had made many.

Lily watched his hazel eyes, seeing the emotions move about them as she bit her lower lip. What was she supposed to say? There was nothing either of them could do. And while she appreciated the sentiment, she also did not want them going after Thomas either. She was not going to be the reason for James Potter and Sirius Black to be kicked out of school. She could handle things herself.

As was clearly evident by the bruises along her skin.

"I wish he hadn't," Lily murmured, letting go of his chin as she buried her face in her hands. "It makes me look like an idiot. Which I am. For allowing it to go on for almost a year…" She finally mumbled through her hands, shaking her head.

Oh Merlin.

She was becoming a ruddy mess, in the middle of the Common Room, crying into her hands as James Potter sat beside her. Not perhaps an ideal situation considering her new found feelings, especially one's that were so strong for James as they were.

"I also don't think Thomas would appreciate people know…" She added, a timid sort of tone in her voice as she looked to the fireplace.

Blinking, she turned to him as he apologize, her expression softening. But a shiver ran up her spine, feeling his thumb run across her cheek now. "Don't apologize," She said gently after a few moments, blushing as he called her a goddess.

"I'm the farthest thing from that James. Believe me. You might as well lose all those hopes and expectations you had for me…" Lily whispered, turning back to the fire as she hugged a cushion to her chest now for a few moments.

What was she supposed to say? To do? She knew she shouldn't have told Remus. But James was right. He was probably trying to help after her little break down when they had been studying for potions the other night.

The first time she'd told anyone. Allison had had her suspicions, but nothing conclusive that Lily had admitted to her in the end. Beginning to braid her long, red locks absentmindedly she fell quiet once more at his question.

Laid a hand on him? Lily shook her head. "No, no, please don't do anything James. I don't want to deal with this anymore. Thomas will know I've told you and he'll come find me, I don't want that," Lily said finally, turning to him as she pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his cheek.

"I just want this all to go away. And starting a fight with him will cause the opposite. He wants us to get back together as it is," Lily said finally, shaking her head once more. "But I don't want Thomas. I haven't wanted Thomas for a long time it's always been -"

She stopped.

Oh Merlin it all. She could blame the Butterbeer in the morning.

"You've changed, James. Becoming the man I knew you could always be. And it's you. The one I want is you." There he had it. No more reason to doubt.

* * *

His smirk said one thing, but his words were saying another story. The latter hurt. Fine. She wouldn't try anymore. Not for him. Not if he didn't want her to. "It took forever when I was first learning how to do my hair and make up. I can do it in about ten minutes now, depending on the occasion," the brunette replied with a sigh. "And Melissa Clearwater is trying to get a boy to notice her. Girls do silly things to get attention sometimes," Allison tried to explain. She did that sometimes. The heels? She'd heard Sirius liked longer legged girls, so these were the shoes of the evening, instead of flats-which would have been much less of a challenge to dance in.

So Lily was being hit. She knew it. Why hadn't the silly ginger just come clean? Was she afraid that Thomas would be pissed that someone else knew about it and come after her even worse than before? That could easily be her concern. "I can't believe any guy would have the guts to hit a girl. It's not just girls, though. No one deserves to be hit...Do guys really see girls as weaker? Is that why they do it? They think they can get away with it 'cause a girl can't fight back?" If only beating the crap out of Thomas would solve the problem. Even though he and Lily were no longer together, it didn't mean he couldn't corner her and slap her around. The best idea might be to not allow the girl to be alone for a few weeks. No matter where Lily went, the buddy system would be in place. At least Sirius hadn't lured her here to talk about their friends.

"The young men chasing after me?" Allison reiterated with a scoff. "What about them?" She asked with an innocent smile before noticing how Sirius was looking anywhere but at her. Scratching the back of her neck, Ally sighed and turned her eyes down towards her lap. Here it comes. "I think everyone likes attention. They see someone pretty and decide they must have her. They...they don't want to know anything about me, what I think, what I want to do." Not even Joseph, the only one who came close to being boyfriend material. "It's fun for a little while, but then it just hurts." Especially when the comments about her playing Quidditch started.

James felt a rush of rage at Lily's refusal to let him do anything to Thomas. "He doesn't get to get away with this, Lily," he almost hissed, but a deep breath controlled his temper. it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. "What are you so worried about? That he'll come after you again?" As he spoke the words, it no longer sounded as crazy as it had in his head. Thomas could come after her again. And she knew just what it felt like when he was angry.

There had to be a way to keep him from her. A way to keep him form getting close to her after it went down..."What if you hung out with the Marauders for a while?" Brilliant. Lily would be around him and safe. He would be keeping her safe. His manly pride was prickling at the thought of safeguarding the girl he loved. It was finally his turn to be the man in her life. If she wanted him to b-What? James' mind had been running almost twenty miles a minute when Lily began to speak again and he almost missed what she'd said.

"Lily..." No was not the time to be doubting her. But she was drunk. And hurting. Physically and emotionally. Could he take this at face value or was it best with a grain of salt? This is what he'd wanted to hear for years and years. A drunk Lily was an honest Lily, as was the saying of the night. Rather than voice his sentiments, as they would sound akin to 'awewralrkejaasasdlrkj' with his tongue and mind twisting with joy, James' hand on her cheek slid around to the back of her head and gently pulled her closer. His lips met hers halfway and there was no such bliss that existed above the feel of Lily's soft pink lips on his.

* * *

Sirius paused, reading her expression quietly. Had he offended her? How could he of done that? Perhaps he was not as smart with women as he thought himself to be. Blinking he said nothing of it, running a hand through his hair as Allison began to explain the odd concepts that women practiced in their daily lives.

Such as taking hours upon hours to get ready for a single class in the dungeons. Why anyone would want to look nice for potions was beyond him. He shrugged, looking back to her as he attempted once more to read her expression.

That was going nowhere quickly.

"Apparently so," Sirius mumbled in response as he shook his head. "Merlin I remember one week when James and I actually tried to look nice. Did our hair, tucked in our shirts … but James' hair would always go in odd shapes and twists by an hour, and our shirts would always untuck. So I suppose we didn't put enough effort into it," Sirius replied with a wink teasingly as he smirked, watching her closely for a few moments.

Did Allison do that? Try to get boy's attention? She was ruddy gorgeous as she was. She did not need anyone to confirm that for her; especially the idiotic boys at Hogwarts. They were far more stupid than at any other school, he and Remus had deduced the other day.

Aside from them, of course.

"I don't know. I really don't. The only way Remus found out was because she had broken down in the library about it just after she'd broken it off with him. Apparently Thomas was furious; still is, gotten Severus in on this as well. The ruddy bastard," Sirius responded, the anger clear in his voice as he did so. "No one deserves to have the crap beaten out of them. And I know Evans and I haven't gotten along the greatest, but she's still a brilliant witch who doesn't deserve that. Do you think you can make sure she's safe? I'm sure James will as it is, but I trust you can keep an eye on her as you already do…" Sirius added after a moment.

"I suppose the idiot thought that no one would do anything. And apparently Evan's isn't going to do a thing about it, according to Remus. So it looks like Thomas will be getting away with this one. Again," He said bitterly, shuddering at the thought. "Unless we mess him up without her knowledge?" He added hopefully, looking to Allison.

He could only imagine the look on Evans' face if she ever found out. She'd be more furious than when he and James hung some first years by their boxers on the chandelier by the Great Hall one April Fools Morning.

Sirius was quiet as Allison spoke. He looked to her, watching intently as she continued on. "I suppose you're right. I think that I haven't gone after a girl who's really worth anything is because - well, you know, they don't deserve someone like me. They deserve a man who hasn't been with a good number of women at Hogwarts," Though he hadn't, truthfully, been with any girl for more than five months. Personal choice, of course, it wasn't as though he had gotten off his game.

Looking to Allison he offered her a slight smile. A crooked grin, more like. "You know you don't need to do anything, right? Even with Quidditch. Any man would be lucky to have you Ally," Sirius added sincerely as he nodded to her.

He had hit the nail on the head. What did he think? Of course she was terrified he would come after her again. Who wouldn't be terrified of that? Terrified to be put into that situation again? Thomas had a strong will, but an even stronger fist.

"James, you have to let me handle it. Do you want him angrier? Because he'll find me. He'll find me and make it all my fault; the reason why he got 'taken care of'. Why do you think I haven't told any of you except for Remus? I knew Remus wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't do a thing, out of respect. He'll let me handle it on my own," Lily paused here, nodding to him, as if to help reiterate her point now as she did so.

"I can handle this. I don't want you or Sirius involved, you hear?" She added, more serious now. "I don't want Thomas coming after any of you. He's already recruited a few others to his cause, namely Severus, so he has enough information on me to last a lifetime," She finished gently.

It was true.

Somehow, some way, he had gotten Severus against her. The man she always thought was her best friend.

Her brows knit together at his next suggestion. Lily blinked, looking to him as she let the braid fall loose from her hands. "I - I don't know, I suppose that could work." Then she'd get no homework done, considering how 'focused' James and Sirius were with their studies. Then again, she could make sure none of them did a thing to Thomas.

"Fine. For a few weeks, I will hang out with you and your friends. But I don't want you going near Thomas, do you promise me, James? I don't need this blowing up. I also don't need Dumbledore hearing about it and getting on my case," she added, watching his hazel eyes in doing so.

She appreciated the gesture, sure, but if she said that it would give him more incentive to find a way to get him behind her back. And Lily was not about to give that sort of passage to James, not when it came to Thomas.

But before another word could fall from her mouth - before anything else could be exchanged between the two of them, James had done something rather unexpected. His hand, which was so gentle on her cheek, wrapped around behind her neck. For the briefest of moments Lily was petrified that she was stuck with Thomas, that all of this had somehow managed to be a dream.

This, however, much to her delight was not the case.

For within moments he had pressed his lips to her, surprising her a fair bit as the young red haired witch attempted to keep herself together. But she was drunk, and she could smell the sawdust and mint that was so familiar when one was close to James she simply could not help herself. It was just how she imagined it to be; perfect, gentle, soft. As if time itself had taken a moment to pause so one Miss Lily Evans could enjoy this kiss.

Responding gently against his lips her green eyes fluttered closed as she very carefully moved closer to him, her stomach tying into knots while she did so.

* * *

Allison glanced up with a small smile at the mention of Sirius and James attempting to look nice for a week. How had she not noticed this had happened? Oh, because they made the effort in the morning and once it was gone, it was gone. Nice job, boys. It went true to form with them, though. She couldn't fault them for that, nor did she want to. It was sort of adorable. "One week? When was this?" Ally prodded him, feeling slightly less down than the moments before had her.

Relaxing back against the wall of the alcove, Allison exhaled slowly, taking in her surroundings with a better eye. The small enclosure was cozy, warm, despite its open air. She could almost curl up next to him right then to make it just that much cozier. If that were at all possible. Was it? She was willing to try...maybe in a minute. It had been a week since they had talked. She would give it a few more minutes.

"I want to mess him up," Allison replied almost instantly after Sirius spoke. He might have been kidding, but she wasn't. "I want him to hurt for what he did to her. I'll do anything to protect Lily, even if it means holing up with her in our room for a few days," she added with a stern expression. Why wouldn't she? Lily was her best friend, after all. She would do anything to protect her best friend, after all.

Scrunching up her nose cutely as she listened to Sirius, Allison couldn't help but to find this funny. Really? "What did I just say about Lily and the boys she'd been with? You don't think the same thing would apply to a boy who'd been with several girls?" Chuckling, she dropped her hand on his knee. "If any guy would be lucky to have someone like me, I'm sorry, but any girl would be lucky to have you...and most of them do want you."

James pointedly ignored responding to any of her questions when he could be kissing her. Also, kissing her may help change her mind about the whole deal. And, if that didn't work, he would at least feel a bit better because he got to kiss Lily Evans. He could feel her scooting closer to him and with that, his free hand went to her waist and pulled her even closer to him. His lips met her's again, a third time, a fourth, and then his forehead rested against her's while he tried to breathe. It was definitely necessary with the way his heart was racing.

"I'll keep you safe, Lily Flower, don't worry," he promised her, eyes closed. "Can you trust me on this? You will be safe." No one would get to Lily. Not Thomas, not Snape, not a worried Dumbledore...the Nurse would be nowhere near her, either. Glancing to the beautiful red head millimeters from his nose, James' lips curled into a smile.

Did she know how beautiful she was? Sure, she had bruises on her fair skin, but you couldn't see them. What he had seen had been ugly, but it didn't make her ugly. Lily was beautiful to her soul. Even when the banshee was screeching at him while they quarreled. "If you really don't want me to touch him, I won't. I solemnly swear it, Lily." Her lips must be magic, since they had him saying things his other side was dead against. No one messed with the people James Potter cared about and didn't feel the backhand of retribution at some point in time.

* * *

Sirius smirked as he saw her small smile. He should have, in hindsight, seen that coming at least. "A few months ago. We figured, since it was our seventh year and all, we would attempt to look nice. James kept it up - minus his hair of course, but I just couldn't seem to do it," Sirius replied sheepishly, laughing quietly as he brought a hand to the back of his neck now. Clearing his throat he looked to her, shrugging innocently.

"Honestly though, did you expect it to go any longer than that?" He added with a playful sort of wink, knowing himself that it was a miracle it had lasted that long. Remus had been shocked, in all fairness, along with half of the school's population. Probably less than half, now that he was thinking of it. Not that many people cared how he and James wore their clothes, to be rather frank with himself. Looking to her for a few moments the sheepish sort of smile returned.

"I'm sure my mother would've been proud for at least a split second of me if she had seen me," He added thoughtfully after a moment, his eyes watching his fingertips trace lazy sort of designs along the wood as he fell quiet after that. Perhaps he shouldn't bring up his mother; as she was a wretched woman that seemed to carry on through into conversations, she had a habit of killing them after he brought her up at any given moment.

He looked to her, blinking. Of course she wanted to mess him up. They all bloody did; he assumed James did the most out of all of them. "You'd hold her up in your room?" Sirius questioned, the idea seeming slightly foreign to him as he attempted to think of Lily in a confined space for a few hours even. Didn't really work, as the scene played out in his mind.

"We all want to hurt him, Allison. But where's that going to get us? A angrier Thomas, and an even more terrified Evans. If we do a thing it'll just fuel his fire, make him angrier, and more inclined to do something with that anger. Go after us, but more importantly, he'll go after Evans. We can't risk that. Remus told us that it wouldn't be safe to go and mess him up. Then we're stooping to his level," He added, the same words of conviction from Remus coming out now as he nodded to her.

"It's not easy, but it's what we have to do."

And if she went against them, it would most likely have negative repercussions. But they'd deal with it. For now, they would just simply have to settle for being there for Evans when she needed people the most; which happened to be now.

She cared for Lily, clearly. As did James, Remus, and yes - even himself. They all cared for the red-haired feisty young witch who, up until recently, had always been a pillar to those who needed her most.

Was that a blush on Sirius Black's cheeks? Spreading from his neck and coloring his cheeks with a deep red sort of color?

It would appear so.

Somewhere, somehow, Remus Lupin was cackling in his bedroom. "I think you're mistaken, Allison. You deserve happiness, you deserve a man who isn't like me," He muttered, making sure he didn't catch her eye now.

His hand was secure around her waist; giving her a feeling of safety she hadn't felt in years. She felt safe, secured, loved, all in one moment. And as he continued to kiss her repeatedly a laugh escaped her lips, one of pure joy.

One that was real and sincere. Not just a laugh that would make Allison happy; get her off her case. She was completely content in this moment, feeling his lips against her own as he soon rested his forehead against her own lightly. She looked to him, green eyes finding hazel one's as she took him in quietly. He was looking at her in a way Thomas never did; with love, admiration, all the qualities that she should have been searching for. Not simply dated the first boy to ask her out who was not James Potter. Feeling the regret she listened to him, watching the way his lips would curve and move with every word that left his lips, the sincerity in his voice unmistakable.

"I know you will," Lily consented gently, taking his hands into her own. Perhaps tomorrow she would not feel the same way. But then she'd simply need to remember how it felt to be this close to him, feel his warm breath prickle her cheeks as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

It was near perfection. The closest she had been in ages. And nodding to him she removed her forehead gently from his own briefly, placing a tender kiss to his forehead as she smiled faintly.

"You better keep your promise then," She replied simply, watching him once more as she suddenly felt rather self-conscious of all the bruises along her skin. Aware of every single insult that had been hurled her way, the way Thomas would throw her as if she were some sort of rag doll.

But here it was different.

Here, James was treating her out she knew she ought to be treated. "Thank you," She finally said softly after a moment, sincerely, honestly as she pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn't exactly how she planned her first kiss with James going - but she would not have changed it for anything in the world.

* * *

It happened as he started talking about his mum and lifted his hand to touch the wood. Allison used the guide of needing to straighten out her legs and whilst scooting around to get comfortable, she ended up right beside. She bit her lower lip, unable to look at him, and completely afraid that he would not be alright with what she'd just done. "Do you really want your mother to be proud of you? I mean, my mum would have been proud to see you look nice if you wanted to look that sort of nice...I'm sure Mrs. Potter definitely would have been." What Allison did know about Sirius' situation had her trying to put Mrs. Potter in a pseudo-mother position for him, if he hadn't done it for himself already. She didn't want him in any more pain than he needed to be over his familial situation.

Watching his fingers trace the wood instead of looking at him, her level of embarrassment was going down slowly. Thank Merlin. "I know it isn't a smart idea, Sirius. I do know that. I...he hurt my friend. I feel guilty for not stepping in and stopping it earlier. She didn't tell me, but I should have known," Ally concluded, her gut wrenching as she voiced the words she'd been afraid to. She'd let Lily get hurt, hadn't she? She was a terrible person. A terrible friend, at that. Lily Evans deserved better than Allison Sweebe.

"What do you mean, like you?" Ally had to ask, her curiosity peaked now. She had to know. "What kind of guy are you that is so undeserving of happiness? We've all made mistakes." She was going to continue on, but the bright red color on his cheeks had her own desperate to match, for some reason. Traitors. "I think you could make me happy."

"I will keep my promise, Lily. I won't hurt him in any way," James promised her again, unafraid to make this sort of statement to her and mean it. Weird. Oh well, he wasn't going to if Lily didn't want him to. He wasn't going to. Emphasis on the 'he' part. The key was to wait for the opportune moment. Those could take a while, too, so until then, he would bask in the joy that was Lily's lips. And the laughter that came from his kisses. We're they funny? Silly girl.

James' eyes were on hers for several moments, completely engulfed in their own little world from the party. Bringing their lips together at the last second, James just couldn't wait another second to feel them against his own. "Lily," he breathed against her mouth, his hazel shut while his kind was completely stuck on the beautiful girl in his arms. Hand dropping from her head down to her shoulder, James found he liked the way her smaller curves fit into his hands, like a glove being fitted for one of his mum's fancy balls. Merlin, he'd attended too many of those.

"Lily, you're perfect," James muttered, the words slipping out between the next barrage of slow kisses meant to keep her seduced enough to never wan to leave. Why did he keep talking? He never talked like this with other girls. It was all about getting the job done. Kiss, touch, kiss, breath, touch, touch, touch lower, don't owl her for a few days, repeat. And they were okay with that. Did kissing the girl he loved equal making a fool of himself while his lips satisfied their need to be repeatedly pressed against Lily's? Damn.

* * *

Sirius looked to her as he shrugged lightly. "I suppose you're right. She might be my birth mother; but she's the farthest thing from it, you know? Maybe that's a horrible thing to say. I don't know…" He paused here, releasing a breath as he felt a familiar warmth come closer to his side.

A small smile came to his lips as he realized who it was. And with one simple motion, to let her know he was rather all right with this, his arm came to gently rest around her shoulders as he pressed his lips together in thought for a few brief moments.

"This summer was the best few weeks of my life, you know that? The best I've ever had. It was weird, having a house that I wanted to return to at the end of the day … people I wanted to talk with, instead of shut myself in my room…" He paused here, shaking his head, though mostly at himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be boring you with this," He added sheepishly, smirking mostly to himself as he looked to Allison once more now.

At her next words the young man paused. "No - don't do that, Ally. Don't blame yourself. You shouldn't have known; it wasn't your place to guess out of the blue. Evan's wanted to hide it. And she hid it well; no one knew. Not a soul, until us, now. So don't go blaming yourself, alright? You're a great friend. And you're going to be there for her, you're the one friend she's stuck with all of these years. That counts for something doesn't it?" She shouldn't blame herself, even Sirius Black new that much.

This was Lily's secret, one that she was only now letting everyone in on. And while it wasn't comforting to know she couldn't blame herself for that.

An eyebrow rose as she said this. He could make her happy? Sirius nearly scoffed. "You know what I am?" He said after a moment, his fingertips absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair. It wasn't so much that every girl he'd been with was another shag, as they were company. A warm body. Letting him know he was not alone.

"I'm the boy that girls meet just before they meet the one for them. I mean look at the girl's I've been with. More than half of them are in happy, committed relationships and know where they're going. And me? I'm stuck. Always stuck," Sirius said simply, smiling faintly to her.

She could do so much better than him.

"I trust you."

Lily spoke the words gently, but with truth. She gently gripped his hand, watching his eyes as she had somehow forgotten of all the commotion around them. People were walking around, laughing, letting loose. And here she was, with James Potter, figuring a part of her life out.

She held back the words of gratitude. The one's thanking him for allowing this to handle it on her own. For she could handle it, she could do this herself. And if she did need anyone - she did have one person to turn to through it all. Smiling faintly to him she kissed his forehead once more, the smile unmistakable on her lips as she did so.

She was happy.

Truly and genuinely, she was happy.

She was perfect.

Lily shook her head, though seemed to have her mind muddled when he kissed her continuously. Words couldn't seem to form in her mouth as he continued, shivers running up her spine, feeling as though a million butterflies had escaped inside of her.

Did he know the effect he had on her? It was maddening. Helpless against his touch she lightly leaned back against the warm that had once been occupied by himself, remembering how his hazel eyes searched her own, as if reading every single secret she held in behind them. "I'm not perfect James - not even close," Lily's turn to whisper against his lips, unsure of where the words had even come from now as she did so.

What she seemingly could not get over was the feeling of his lips against her own.

"Where did you learn to kiss like this?" Lily asked, half joking, then still half serious as she felt herself disappointed each time he pulled away from her. But he would be right back there again, kissing he softly, causing her to melt against his touch. "Merlin James," She sighed quietly, the smile unmistakable as she ran her hands through his raven black locks now.

* * *

This is just the first part. I am behind on compiling the role play replies, otherwise, I would have more added on to this. Please leave a review and let me know if you think we are handling this well or not. Are we treating our characters with a realistic hand?


End file.
